Electrical wires and conductors of the ribbon type generally comprise a plurality of parallel conductor units each carried within a covering or sheath of insulating material. The individual wires already coated with an insulating material can be laid side by side and formed into a ribbon-like assembly, e.g. by cementing or heat sealing, to form a flat multiwire ribbon. Alternatively, adjacent wires can be directly coated by extruding the insulation directly onto the wires. In all cases the final result is a flat assembly comprising parallel wires or conductor units coated with and joined together by an insulating material.
There are in existence methods for the removal of insulation from the electrically conductive wires prior to attachment to terminals and circuit boards. Removal of insulation is usually accomplished prior to separation of the conductor units although it can be accomplished after the wires have been separated. Known mechanical means are usually employed to remove the insulation from the wire. However, the separation of the parallel wires into discrete single conductor elements has been left largely to manual methods employing a knife or similar cutting tool which is used to cut the web between each conductor unit. Once separated and spaced, the individual conductor units can be easily manipulated for attachment to or isolation from electrical or electronic connection points.
It is an object of this invention to provide an efficient and convenient means for separating conductor units from a unitary multiconductor assembly without damage to the conductive material.
Another object of the invention is to provide means for separating the conductor units either at the ends thereof or at any point along the length thereof.
A still further object of the invention is to provide means for spacing the separated portions of the insulation clad conductors.
Another object of the invention is to provide simple and convenient apparatus for simultaneously separating and spacing conductor units in a multi-wire assembly.
These and other related objects are achieved by an apparatus which comprises a pair of opposing ribbon cable separating and spacing elements which when actuated operate to separate adjacent conductor units and space them apart without removal of electrically insulating covering. After completion of the separating and spacing operation the elements are mechanically returned to their original position ready for reuse.
The separating and spacing elements of the device of this invention generally comprises a pair of engageable jaws, each having a plurality of meshing teeth spaced to engage the individual conductor units, cut the web therebetween, and deform the conductor units to separate and space them. It should be noted that the separation and spacing operation does not involve removal of insulation or exposure of conductive wire.